Interactive Rock Fiction Dog
by The Outrageous Moose
Summary: One third of a series of Choose Your Own Adventures games with this one being based upon Rock Dog. Description will update later as I get a better idea of the story down.
1. Introduction-001 (The beginning)

_Intro:Welcome to Interactive Rock_ Fiction _Dog. The prologue of this story takes place in a isolated town next to snow as white as fleece and evergreen grass surrounding it away. Try imagining that and a black sky covered in a haining into an orange sunrise._

 _See that?That mountain over there? Glorious, isn't it? The sheep that settled there call it Snow Mountain._

 _The mastiffs protect the villages in these parts. It's a duty their kind has honored for generations._

 _The current protector is Khampa, with his long hair, strong muscles and stern attitude. As for the little fuzz all hiding in his hair, well that's Bodi, and he's gonna be the hero in the main story. He may not look like much considering he's still a pup, but just you wait._

 _Right now, it is time for the prologue. Khampa will take the hero role. If you want you can skip the prologue but some parts of the plot might not make sense so I'd recommend staying. Then again, you may already know what's happening and just want to play it again without the prologue. Either way your options are down bellow. Just head to the place that matches the number you want._

 **Go to Prolouge:Prolouge 1**

 **Go to main game:001**

 **Wait, who is even narrating this right now?:Prolouge 4**

* * *

Prolouge 1: _All right. You are Khampa, current protector of Snow Mountain and the closet thing to a leader they have. It's a simple life up here:make wool, make music. That song they're playing, it's the only one they know. To me...it's a paradise, and the city I came from is now a distant memory._

 _For you though, its your home and the only one that you know. You were born, raised, educated, trained to protect, fell in love, married and never left here. Right now though you're raising a son to be just like you._

 _You and I both that know there's even trouble in paradise, and where sheep are found there's usually a wolf nearby._

 **Wolves!?:Prologue 2**

* * *

Prologue 2: _Yes, wolves._

 _All of the sudden you hear a howl from the mouton perk nearby._ _Speak of the devil._

 _Lead by the corrupt and cannibalistic Linnux, this pact consists of lean mean eating machines. What's the the meal they love the most? It's none other than lamb chomps. Luckily since you, your son and I are not lambs they aren't in the mood for us. But you are the protector and that make you their enemy, which is fine because **they** are **your** enemies, and you should probably still be on the run._

 _The catastrophe begins with two wolves running past a sheep playing a song. The two bump into each other but the music is too loud the sheep ignores it. You can't ignore 2 other sheep running in panic from two other wolves though and soon the panic spreads throughout the village starts to become controlled by fear. Luckily I've got this guitar which can be used to fend myself from the wolves but it won't work forever. Well as long as the entire village doesn't come running towards me I should be..._

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _...Darn it._

 _Hey Khampa? Could you help out a little bit. The sheep ran towards me and so did the wolves. Right now I'm cornered by hungry maniacs while kind of in the middle of not only fending myself but also the majority of the village. If the wolves get any closer they'll eat me and, as I mentioned, the majority of the sheep who haven't fled the village by now._

 **It is my sworn duty as protector of Snow Mountain to protect the village!:Prologue 5**

 **I bet the wolves killed my wife/husband/romantic partner/** **romantic** **partners. I'll fight them!:Prologue 6**

 **How about I just leave this insane village with Bodi at hand?:Prolouge 3**

* * *

Prologue 3: _WHAT?_ _Khampa_ , _I am disappointed in you. Abandoning the village like that just for the sake of your son._

"Look," _you say_ "Let me phrase it a diffrent way, you know the trolley riddle where you have to choose to kill either 5 complete strangers or someone close by not pulling a nearby lever or someone you love by pulling said lever?"

 _Yes, I do know that so why-_

"Because I'm not gonna pull the lever! Bodi's the person I care about most and if he dies while I try to protect this place that I'm not even sure has a proper democracy."

 _But if you pull the lever then you aren't responsible for the demise of Snow Mountain!_

"...blood is thicker than water."

 _THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE TO LET INNOCENT SHEEP D-_

"*gulp* What do ya know, Yak is just as good as sheep, and up next I think we should try doggie kibble, made with real dogs!"-Linux, who proceeded to do just that.

Congratulations! You killed an entire village just so you could protect yourself and your son but you and him also died so it was completely useless.

 **THE END:The Worst Solution to The Trolley Riddle**

* * *

Prologue 4: _Oh right I'm Fleetwood Yak and I'll be the narrator for the prologue._

"Fweetwood" _says Bodi._

 _You are disappointed._ _He still has no idea how to say dada yet can somehow say Fleetwood almost perfectly (Minus the "l" part) and that makes you disappointed._

 **Continue the the real prologue, very disappointed:Prolouge 1**

 **Like Fleetwood Mac?:Prologue 11**

* * *

Prologue 5: _You jump out of nowhere, Bodi protected only your back and over a dozen sheep with a yak protected behind you. The wolves are a bit nervous_ _now because of how buff you are and I'm relieved now because of your bluffness. You growl at them increase your dominance. They probably expected you to do that so they aren't fazed as much. What don't expect is your secret weapon..._

 ** _Deadly Mastiff Paw_**

 **Kick some Wolf Butt:Prolouge 7**

 **Hehehehahahaha, Wha-? Ho ho, that's the stupidest name I've ever heard:Prolouge 8**

* * *

Prologue 6: _They didn't, your wife/husband/romantic partner/romantic partner died in a non-murder way too_ _. However since you already said yes to fighting those wolves it's to late to turn back now._

 **Ok...Let's fight!:Prologue 5**

* * *

Prologue 7: _Deadly Mastiff Paw, born from a fire from within and keeps living when you let the fire go._

 _You make a peace sign with 4 fingers knocking out one of the wolves. Then you do a paradoy of that one cartoon you saw once creating a fireball in the process blasting a second wolf into outer space. You then run to the rest of the pack, including Linuux, who managed to catch a sheep they wanted for diner. The sheep felt like eating the grapes to his side...or her side...or whatever gender they are. However the sight of Linnux made him cover himself up with the plate cover. Two other wolves try to attack from opposing sides but you hit them both. You jump and knock out 3 more. The sheep cheer at you while Linnux prepares for the final fight. (Did I mention all of this is with a baby on born?)_

 _You growl at Linnux and he growls back and he runs twoards you to attack. Two of the ways result in him getting knocked out, but how can you as the reader figure them out._

 **Wait for him to get close enough then activate Deadly Mastiff Paw!:Prologue 9**

 **Wait for him to get close enough then Punch Him in the Face!:** **Prologue 9**

 **Wait for him to punch you first, I want a fair duel:Prolouge 13**

* * *

Prologue 8: _Yes, yes, it's a terrible name I know. However, you have no other names and neither do I. So we're calling it Deadly Mastiff Paw and that's final. Okay? Okay._

 **Fight!:Prologue 7**

* * *

Prologue 9: _You do that he blasts off into the depths of the unknown, but probably in space. The village celebrates, except me who's busy narrating and you who feels exhausted after that duel. Linux and his gang were whooped so bad we were all sure they were gone for good...except you. See, you figured otherwise due to that the technology the wolves have is more stronger than yours and the fact that 2 of the wolf members, Riff & Skozz, were no were to be seen in battle. Plus, there's a chance Linnux may not be in space and if he is he may not die there. What do you do?_

 **Create an Army which may or may not be based on a fetish you, as Khampa, have:Prolouge 12**

 **Send spies on them and have them report their technology which you can copy:Prolouge 10**

 **Talk to Fleetwood Yak about something that's been on your mind:Prolouge 15**

* * *

Prologue 10: _You_ _decide the best way to prevent incidents like this from happening again is to create a plan that sends sheep to the village in wolf disguises to go spy on the wolves. Once they come back you will ask each sheep what they saw and they will describe or draw it to the best of their ability so you can create a wool version of the device that functions the exact same way. Sometimes they will even bring back the technology that they are talking about and you get a perfect wool copy of it._

 _Now I know what your'e thinking, wool is definitely weaker than the material they have to make their weapons. However, the wolves fear the quantity over quality. You see, wool is also much faster to change shape with and there are a lot more sheep than there are wolves. Plus sometimes I help make the weapons too._

 _Another reason this is a good idea the wolves also have zero idea how you are getting their technology which causes a distrust between all the wolves in the gang. Eventually all of them turn on each other and naturally tear each other into pieces. Go figure, you didn't even have to fire them once or use Deadly Mastiff Paw again. Go you._

 **THE END:Spies in Wolves Clothing**

* * *

Prologue 11: _Fleetwood who now?_

 _Listen, I'm the only Fleetwood_ _outside of my parents whose names are Fleetwood Jack and Pat. There's no Mac in my family that I know off. Then again, you've got bigger issues then my name right now Khampa._

 _Wolves._

 **Wolves!?:Prolouge 2**

* * *

Prologue 12: _You decide that you can't risk the wolves coming back in into the village, regardless of who's in control of them by the time this battle is over. So you build an army, made out sheep. However you put the sheep in armor that looks like you but with shorter hair. Honestly it's more like what we city folk would call "Mascots" and I think it might be based on a fetish you have but I don't bring it up._

 _You also begin training Bodi in figuring out how to activate Deadly Mastiff Paw hoping that he'll learn it someday too. However he doesn't seem to focus a lot and gets distracted easily. One day he gets distracted to see a jam session of the only song they know and you follow him, only to see him trying to play a guitar and not focusing on training. With a stern look on your face you ask him to give him the guitar, which he does, then you..._

 **Ban Music form the Village, it's a distraction and we have to be** **viligant** **:Prologue 17**

 **Try Playing the Guitar yourself, it seems like fun and I want my son happiness:Prolouge 14**

 **Wonder if Fleetwood Yak if he knows any other songs:Prolouge 15**

* * *

Prologue 13: _You do that and SURPRISE, he bites you. It hurst so bad that you start to bleed from the bite marks and it's clear your'e not gonna make it. So with your last living breath you go tell the sheep to run away from this place before Linnux eats you and tell me to take care of Bodi. Eventually you lose all your blood and die._

 _Bodi runs away as fast as he can before he trips. I do the honors of picking it up and getting as many sheep as I can out in the village. There are a few losses and we hold a funeral. A few days later I adopt him as my own son and together we keep running until we reach an island where we are certain no wolf will look for us, and I'm not even gonna tell you what it is in the book so we don't risk it._

 **THE END:Runaway to [REDACTED] Island.**

* * *

Prologue 14: _Well this is a surprising turn of events, but a welcomed change for sure._

 _Instead of being upset you decide that maybe you should teach him how to play that guitar, despite the fact that the only song you know how to play is the song that only the sheep know. You don't care that's the case though because Bodi seems happy & that makes you happy which makes me happy and the happiness spreads throughout the village like a virus, but a good one. Infact your music spreads thorought everywhere and it soon causes everyone in the world to be happy simply by having teaching Bodi the only song the village knows, infact everyone in the joins in on it. And by everyone, I mean the entire world!_

 **THE END:The Only Song the World Knows**

* * *

Prologue 15:"YAK" _you yell at_ _me._

 _What is it?_

"Do you know other songs besides the one that they keep on playing?...Wait that's a stupid question, you were a song writer before you came here."

 _Why yes I was. I know a few songs actually. Why do ask?_

"I'm just getting annoyed at hearing that song over and over" _you jest._ "Do you have a list on you by any chance?"

 _Sure, I bet some people still even listen to these_ _songs to this._

 **To play Ewe make loving fun go to:Prolouge 16**

 **To play Goat Your Own Way go to:** **Prolouge 16**

 **To play Oh Wombat go to:Prolouge 16**

 **To play Gold Dust Retriever:** **Prolouge 16**

 **To play any other song I made that isn't an animal pun go to:Prolouge 16**

 **None of these are good songs! I'm going to ban music.** **It's a distraction and we have to be viligant** **:Prolouge 17**

 **Your'e right about that Yak! I'm Hopps and I have it on my zPod music player! Head over to Choicetopia & find the right choice to play as me choosing the option of listening to the music! Either that or you can just read it from the beginning**

 **Oh! Since we are promoting series I'm Buster Moon and I've got a choose my own adventure story that connects to those other 2 stories too. This one is called Sing your own Adventure and you should check it out if your'e in the mood for it.**

* * *

Prologue 16: _I play the song that you choose and the sheep take note on how to play it. I then play a second original_ _song, and then another one, and I keep playing until I'm positive that I've played every song I've ever written before I came here. The sheep wanna hear them all again and I can't complain to that sl I do that and they take notes on how to play it._

 _Once I get done playing them again the entire village, including you and Bodi, learn how to play the songs. It takes a few weeks, actually make that months before you and the village can successfully play almost every song_ _almost_ _perfectly but before I know it you do it and so do we._

 **THE END:Fleetwood Mac-Live Concert in Concert!**

* * *

Prologue 17: _Well that was the end of music in the village. You said that it was a distraction and that we had to vigilant. So you get rid of all the instruments that we had and lock them away behind a door in the middle of nowhere._

 _No one is happy with this outcome._

 _You are mad because the village isn't as tough as you want and your madness makes me mad because now I can't play any of my songs. My madness is soon turned into sadness to see Bodi crying because he wanted to play music like me. & your'e sad cause he's sad and I'm sad that your'e sad And the sheep are sad because they liked music. The sadness was like a virus when the villagers are told the news. But after hours of crying...well things got a lot quite around here for way longer than that..._

 **Until One Day,...:001**

* * *

001:Allright, _You are now Bodi._

 _You've grown up during a lot from many many many years of music being banned. You still miss it as does the rest of the village who are still alive and were alive when it was still around but your dad says "Keep Quiet, Watch Out, Stay Vigilant" which means no music, be careful and...you don't know what the last one means._ _Regardless you can't defy your father's orders and don't say anything about it to him._

 _You haven't mastered Deadly Mastiff Paw yet which is really starting to make Khampa angry especially with the wolves possibly still watching and waiting for a chance to eat. You haven't left the village yet so you have no idea what the situation is with them but the fear is still strong. That's why they still have that army thing going on, they even have a new time slot thing for the sheep so that they can switch positions. There was an oil leak in it 2 days ago and you fixed without your dad telling you, but he doesn't know that. All you think he knows is that the wolves are evil & we have to protect them._

 _Right now your'e trying to use the gaps between the doors to play some sort of instrument. There's a stick in your domminant paw and it's successfully managed strum your old guitar, beat a type of drum and bang a gong causing it to roar. It's a hard task and it takes a bit of damage to your arm but to hear music again is kind of nice to hear the instruments again._

"It's too bad they have to be locked up like that." _you think out loud. That's for sure. You turn around and then bark_ "Wait, Fleetwood have you been narrating my actions while I was doing that to me."

 _The better question is...WHY WEREN'T YOU AT ELF PRATICE?_

 _"_ Haha...that's kind of funny actually. I'm glad that at least memes are still a-okay."

 _Yeah...but seriously don't you have to be somewhere?_

"Am I?...Oh! Oh yeah right, see you later Fleetwood!"

 _You then run off to the destination where you need to be, waving to me as you go and then...Well I think that I've done enough narrating for now. Someone else outside this world will narrate this story of Bodi and a few others, a third person luminescent narrator if you will. You and me will check later in the story though okay? Until then, see you around._

 **See you again too Fleetwood, time to go meet the new narrator!:002**


	2. 002-028 (The Village)

002:Hi there! It's nice to meet you! So I'm your new narrator and you are...you are Bodi right?

 **Right! I'm Bodi the son of Khampa and the village guardian. It's nice to meet you:004**

* * *

003:Okay so you walk to the village, there's a lot buildings there and a lot of signs about wolf propaganda that some artists in the village worked on. Their names aren't important at the moment, but was is important is that you go do what you were going to do, which for some reason involves waving hi to some sheep in the progress, either because you'll be executed if you don't or your'e just polite either which is fine by me.

You first wave to two sheep you see who seem to have vandalized one of the poster, adding a mustache to the wolf. Next you head to Floyd's barbershop hitting that weird pole thing causing it to spin. Once inside you say hey to Flyod who is currently giving a sheep in a red outfit a haircut. "Oh hey there Bodi" he responds. Another sheep in a green outfit also says hey as you go down a slide. That's right, Floyd's barbershop has a slide!

 **Say Wheeeee!:005**

 **Don't say anything, I just wanna get to the bottom of the slide:006**

* * *

004:Phew! That's good news. Also it's nice to meet you too. But enough about me, this is your story! I hope I do a good job narrating it...I mean you do make a couple of choice but this story is m-mostly me talking and the outcome being my voice. NOT THAT I'M SAYING YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IMPORTANCE, Intact you have way more improtance than I do...you know what? Let's just finnish this section of the story.

 **Yeah, I think that would be best Mr./Ms./Mrs./Mx. Narrator:003**

* * *

005:"WHEEEEEEEEEE!" you say happily while heading down until you land in a pile of wool.

 **Well the ride is over now, get out of the wool:006**

 **No, stay in here a little longer. It feels so fluffy, I may just spend the rest of my life in here:012**

* * *

006:You get out of the pile of wool, and once you look up you look at the wool store. Yep, the barbershop has a passage way by slide that leads to the store that provides the clothes of the sheep. At first the sheep that work there are confused to see moving wool but once they realize it's you they're calmed down. Did I mention your'e pretty popular among the sheep here? You strum a little bit of blue, red and green strands as if they were a guitar.

 **Strum again, it's not like dad will know:007**

 **No time for that, you need to go pick up 8 sheep so we can disguise them as dogs.:009**

* * *

007:You do it again, thinking that dad won't notice that your'e a little bit late today and won't connect it to strumming some will. However, a chain reaction happens and the strings break into pieces with a loud snap. The noise causes a sheep in a blue outfit to jump up and land on the ground with a very loud thump which causes all the other sheep to fall off their seats causing an even larger noise to come and after tons of events happening after one another like a chain, the whole villager collapses.

Yeah, I think your dad is gonna notice that.

 **THE END:Chain Reactions are the worst**

* * *

008:They were never seen again...until they time traveled back to 1966 where they resurfaced under a diffrent name in Phoenix, Arizona

 **Ok then! Time to go see my dad!:011**

* * *

009:Oh so that's what your'e doing! Thanks for telling me. See I don't have Fleetwood's knowledge and he didn't inform me about what's going on in this book so...it's nice that your'e trying to help.

"No problem Miss/missus/Mister narrator" you respond knowing that you can imagine my voice however you want.

You decide to go pick up a few other sheep looking at the knitted goods store and wave at 2 sheep it despite neither of them waving back. When you turn around, a sheep comes out wearing a recently made yellow shirt, brown shirt and purple hat combo to see another sheep wearing the exact same outfit. Nothing this they celebrating in the form of saying "TWINSIES!"

You don't notice this as you are knocking on the door of the first sheep you need to pick up who has matching a color hat & shirt, green to be exact, and you go tell him that it's time for him to put on a dog costumes. You do this 7 more times for 7 other sheep including a sheep with red hat & navy blue shirt, a sheep with a maroon color shirt & hat, a sheep with a light blue shirt & a regular blue hat, a sheep with a blue hat & shirt that match, a sheep with a orange hat & a yellow shirt, a sheep with a matching red hat & shirt and Carl (blue hat, cyan shirt).

With the flock all gathered together you head over to the edge of the village. Before you get there you notice three sheep who are flying their kites & you wave to them. However one of the sheep wearing a red shirt weight has become to light to stay on the ground and like the kite they start to fly, but they seem fairly happy about and as such they scream in excitement. Up ahead is a bridge

 **Cross the bridge:010**

* * *

010:You walk across the bridge and I'd like to do a zoom out to show you the beauty of snow mountain. There's green grass, lots of rocks, waterfalls and snow on top of the mountains, thus giving it the name. Ironically there's no snow in the village and Yyou have no idea why you simply named it due to that reason.

You watch the sheep in red fly by and smile at him because he's happy and that makes you happy. Happiness spreads like wildfire in this here village and that sheep appears to be the source of it. You keep staring until you reach the other side of the bridge and they vanish far into the sky.

 **Hey, what happened to them exactly?:008**

 **Well no more time to waste! Dad is waiting for me:011**

* * *

011:Right! You and the 8 sheep following you pass by your home but pay no attention to it because your main destination, the preparation room, is ahead of you. Right now 8 sheep in dogs are currently guarding the place not moving an inch. Your dad on the other hand is marching left and right and stops when he sees you.

"Fall in" he says, causing the sheep in dogs to do various things. He then commands them to follow the mastiff in front of them, which is him & they do just that.

 **Go pull the ol' switchero:013**

* * *

012:You decide to stay in there a little longer, & by that I mean a lot longer. You stay in there the whole day, the whole night, the day after that, the night after that and so on. The sheep don't notice because they are the dumbest sheep around and when they finally notice it isn't until a week later. By then all the sheep in the place you were supposed to go have died out and you died as well. The reason is because you didn't drink water for a whole week, that causes dehydration which ultimately leads to death. It was worth it though for as you said it was so fluffy, you wanted to spend the rest of your life in it. That is exactly you did and that is all that matters.

 **THE END:Died the Fluffy Way you Wanted**

* * *

013:Your dad opens the door on one side of the preparation room, which is also a changing room, and the sheep that are disguised as mastiffs go inside, some bumping into each other and immediately apologizing. He then proceeds to tell you that you are late, again. You apologize to your dad and open the door at the opposite side of the building. You hold it open for the sheep that aren't in disguises and they each get put their slip in the time slot while pushing the lever down. A bell dings when ever this happens.

The sheep that are in the dog armor, who we'll call sentries from this point onward, leave the gigantic mastiff suits that they were assigned to, with a little bit of help from you of course. You also help the sheep that are supposed to get into suits at this time into them. Neither of these jobs are an easy task because some of the suits are really dusty, the only step the sheep know how to do is get into the body suit, you have to tell them to hold still which is very hard with their amount of energy, they like to use with other body parts in ways they shouldn't &...they are probably the dumbest sheep in the world.

 **Wait, what do you mean by diffrent ways to use the body parts:014**

 **Finnish the job:015**

 **Make a remark about them horsing around:016**

* * *

014:I mean like they use them for sword fights and the bodies like pogo sticks. I DO NOT MEAN LIKE THEY USE THEM FOR PURPOSES TO EXPLIT TO STATE IN AN TEEN RATED BOOK BUT IT'S CLEAR YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.

 **I was just curious:015**

 **Make a remark about them horsing around:016**

* * *

015:Eventually the sheep settle down and get into the costumes. You count the suits to see how many are in there & see if it matches with the number you need (8). However, you notice that there is one less then the necessary number (7).

 **Volunteer to be the replacement of the missing one!:019**

 **Call out the one who's missing:018**

 **Call out the one who's missing in the fanciest language you know** **:017**

 **Yell out "EDDIE" to the stars and then see what happens:021**

* * *

016:You make a remark about them horsing around and tell you to quit. Since the sheep do not think they are talking to you since you used "horsing around" and since act like literal children they do not listen. On the plus side if you ever have a kid in the future you at least know how to handle them.

 **Parenthood skill increased by 1+:015**

* * *

017:"O Carl, O Carl, where art tho Carl?" you speak, holding your hand out in front of you. "I wanteth to deny mine own fath'r and refuse my name, so i can singeth once again on this mountain. But instead i waiteth f'r carl to cometh w're ev'r that gent may beest. Wilt fate beest this cruel?." you bow your hand down "..Then again, i am the one who is responsible f'r it. Hadst I not been distract'd by the sweet soundeth of the fusty guitar, but instead did stay to releaseth the flames within myself i wouldst not beest in this situation. Forsooth, I, lacking valor in the eyes of mine own father shouldst want t in all village eyes. Which leads me backeth to Carl the Villag'r. Wh're is that gent?"

Carl finally comes from out of the shower. He, along with the rest of the sheep, clap their in applause!

"Hey!" he says holding on to his shirt towel.

 **Get him in the suit:023**

 **Wait. Carl was in the shower this whole time?:022**

* * *

018:"Where's Carl?" you ask. He comes wearing a bath hat on his head and a towel of matching color for a shirt.

"Hey" he says holding on to his shirt towel.

 **Get him in the suit:023**

 **Wait. Carl was in the shower this whole time?:022**

* * *

019:You volunteer to be the one in the 8th costume for the day. Your dad says that you cannot be the 8th guard and that you should go find the guard who is missing.

 **Say please, with puppy dog eyes:020**

 **Call out the one who's missing:018**

 **Call out the one who's missing in the fanciest language you know** **:017**

 **Yell out "EDDIE" to the sk and then see what happens:021**

* * *

020:You say please and you even add a few puppy dog eyes for good measure. Thanks to that combo dad says it's okay.

So you put on the costume. First you step into the legs, which is surprisingly odd that the sheep are unable to master. Then you drag the body suit over your head and stop once they reach the legs and close up the lid. You then say to no one that your vision is limited and the sheep show the limits of your vision to none one in particular. Your dad then attaches the arms of the suit to the body and speaks to nobody as well the difference between the right arm and the left one. Finally one sheep shows your head and you say that it's the last thing to come on due to it being the most likley to get hurt.

Congratulations! You (as Bodi) have done a suit up video with at least 16 other people including your dad and you (as the reader) had to read said suit up video.

 **THE END:How to Put on a Mastiff Sentry Costume. ( other villagers & My Dad)**

* * *

021:Okay you yell "EDDIE" all the way up to the sky unsure of what will happen. Honestly, I'm not sure either. Anything could happen really. I mean, anything besides Eddie Noodleman running over all the way from his city all the way to the village simply because he somehow heard a yell all the way from where ever he was and wondered if he should hurry over to that location where the noise is. That is going to be impossible my friend you may as well be asking for pigs to fly. Neither of those are gonna happen unless the pig uses a catapult and Eddie somehow has super hea-

"I RAN HERE..." says Eddie who kicked down the door, all out of breath "BECAUSE I SOMEHOW HEARD MY NAME FROM I DON'T KNOW HOW FAR AWAY & I WONDERED WHAT THE NOISE IS." Oh and Gunter flies by, thanks to a catapult...Wait, can I control reality?

Let's seee...I say, Your Dad hires Eddie as the "first" sheep guard since he is pretty tall compared to the sheep in the village, the only thing is he can't sing. Eddie accepts this because he is getting sick and tired or hearing singing over and over again due his friend Buster being obsessed with it and even planning to start a sinning competition. Dad also says no video games. Eddie is mad at that but it's too late to back out now. The wolves are surprised to see this but they don't assume that the other sheep are in the suits so it's all good-ish. Eddie and Carl soon become best friends too and also spend a lot of time in the shower where they describe what their lives have been like up to this point and they both seem to really like each other and decide to help each other be wingman to their ideal loving partners. Also music gets unbanned 1 year later when they realize the other distractions are more likely to happen then the others.

Oh my god the stuff I said happened and music is unbanned! HORRAY US!

 **THE END:Eddie X Carl is my Crossover** **OTP**

P.S:Said friend Buster has no idea what the heck happened to Eddie and decides to hold the singing competition anyways.

* * *

022:You ask Carl if he was in the shower the whole time and he nods and says yes.

"Why?" you ask and he respnods by saying "Because it's awesome in there." You doubt him.

"It's true! Go see for yourself by **Heading to:024!** "

Hey I'm the only one who can state numbers here CARL.

 **Get him in his suit:023**

* * *

023:Okay you get Carl into his suit and after all those events you are finally allowed to open the door that Khampa, your dad, closed while you were not looking at him. You do that and tell the sheep to come on and say double time. 3 of the sheep get stuck and you kick them out telling the remainder that are in there to do like king julien and move it, move it! However before the last sheep gets out you realize that their the head is facing the wrong way!

 **Turn it back to normal:027**

 **Don't do anything:028**

* * *

024:You do what the non-narrator Carl says and the real narrator stares at you with disappointment in their eyes. As it turns out listening to Carl was probably the worst mistake that you have ever made.

There's nothing fun in the shower, it's just a shower. You were expecting to be surprised or maybe you were not, either way this is the most boring thing in the history of boring things and you can say without a doubt you would rather jump off a cliff then stay here any longer.

You turn on the shower spray and water comes on your face. Ok it's less boring now but still jumping off a cliff would

 **I think I will jump off a cliff:025**

 **WAIT! The shower spray is only a quarter of the way turned, mabye if I increase it a little more...:026**

 **Nah, I'll just get Carl in the suit:023**

* * *

025:Okay then! You jump off a cliff and you feel the wind on your face on you as you fall down, down, down.

Before you reach the bottom however you meet some coyote name Wile E. Coyote who calls himself a super genius. He says* he is looking for a new assistant to help out with new traps to catch his most desirable meal, the road runner, and that you seem like the perfect dog for the job. To enter you need no past experience with laboratory things and yes past experience with falling down a cliff. Hey, you do have both of those things! You accept his offer and you land face first at the bottom of the cliff.

When you get up you see lots of stars, and feel a pain in a stomach. You ask Wile when the job is and he says it starts on Friday, which is tommorow. He tells you that you have to pack up your bags and head to a diffrent town. It takes a lot of persuasion for your dad to finally accept the offer but you promise him that these technologies will also help in protecting the village from wolves. Guess what, it does! Now whenever the wolves try to get inside the village, the sheep knock them out with gigantic ACME** hammers, create dummy sheep that they eat together and other cartoonish ways that get rid of all of the wolves one by one. Oddly enough though they never seem to work in Wile's goal of catching the Road Runner, but none the less he perseveres and one day you think that you'll get that blue blur together.

*Well actually he held up signs that said that, but he can talk whenever he feels like it.

**That's the company the Road Runner works at. Ironic isn't it?

 **THE END:Beep! Beep!**

* * *

026:All of the sudden the water becomes more intense and it washes your hat right off your head. You turn frantically try the water off but it takes a little while before it actually does do that. During the process your hat gets knocked off revealing...daaaaaammmmmnnnnn. That is some nice hair you got under that hat son. All the sheep seem to agree with me on this one.

Hell, forget about the music thing, you should be a model! Oh wait, the whole wolf thing is gonna be a problem...unless...unless they didn't know it was you!

It's gonna take some time but I have an idea!

Khampa get the magic paint!

"Yes narrator sir/mam/other!" he says as he gets the paint and uses it on your body.

After painting your body you don't look like a mastiff with perfect hair anymore, you look lik e a Dalmatian with perfect hair . You go out and live out your model dream under the new name of "Huang He" and head out of the village. Once you arrive people give you money for looking so good and eventually you use it to by a mansion that's even bigger than most celebrities. You grow your hair a bit longer too just so they can focus on what's really import

Also you forget about music and start focusing on money. Infact you become greedy so much that the only thing you can be afraid of is running out of it. This causes you to go on a rampage forcing people to give you their money and it's a success once you take control of their minds using a hypnosis ring that your lab assistant gave you. Soon you are the richest dog in the world!

...but at what cost? After you become it, every thing starts to become boring to you like the shower originally was. You've barley got any free time and during it you can't think of anything to do. The only time you ever feel excitement anymore is when you dream and when you awake you wake up back to the nightmare of boringness. you don't like it at all so you decide to give it up. You run away from that land and run back to the village hoping they'll forgive your recklessness. Sadly, by the time you arrive the village is destroyed and there's not a single survivor inside.

Filled with grief you decide the only thing to do is go down to the only place you knew how to get rid of your troubles, the bar. You take 2 beers then walk the way back to your mansion drunk and on the street. Before you get there though you see...her. She's a mastiff like you used to be before this "Huang He" character existed. Surrounded in white light she gives you a kiss and you run over to her...only to be run over by a car.

Wow, and all this because you turned the knob on the shower to get a little more.

 **THE END:The Life and Times of Huang He, Model.**

* * *

027:You don't turn it back to normal and once the wolves that are watching see that...they don't care because they think that he just go his shirt on backwards & didn't have time to change it. This does take a toll on your reputation though as they do laugh.

 **Tell him to come back in and "put your shirt on right":028**

* * *

028:You grab the sheep by the head, turn it around 180 degrees and they are ready to head back. Once they get back in position you...I'm gonna give you 2 options about who you wanna play as now. Choose to be Bodi & you will hear your personal opinion of your dad and perhaps realize a thing or too. but be Khampa you can tell the sheep why they are doing what your'e doing.

 **Be Bodi:029**

 **Be Khampa:030**


	3. 029-046 (The Guards)

029:Okay then, you remain Bodi, which is fine by me. You watch the rest sheep get into their position, which looks like a minor smile when you look from it from above. Khampa yells "Ten Hut!" and the sheep jump, causing one of them to lose balance. Luckily Khampa and this is were you stop paying attention and think about something completely diffrent.

 **Think about how good of an army commander your dad would be:031**

 **Think about your species, the Tibetan Mastiff, and some fun facts about them:033**

 **Think about the point your** **existence:036**

 **Walk over to your dad:035**

* * *

030:You are now Khampa, you know the guy from the prologue. He got a shave between now and the last time you, as the reader, meet. Right now you, as Khampa are commanding the sheep as if you were a general in army. You say "Ten hut" and the sheep get into position. Oh no! One of the has lost their balance and if you don't go to something quick he'll fall o-...oh never mind it appears you stopped him using your finger, that's pretty cool! And you lifted it up too? How strong are you...

Ahem...you tell the troops to keep their eyes peeled as they could be anywhere, "they" of course being the wolves. One sheep says that he can't see anything and you tell him to open his eyes and he can see again. You face palm due to how stupid these sheep are. As your hand leaves your face another sheep asked why exactly they are dressing up as dogs. And you respond with really.

You as Khampa start this sentence & you as the reader will get to finnish it:"If the enemy thinks there's and army here they won't..."

 **"...Invade":032**

 **"...DESTROY ZOOTOPIA!":034**

* * *

031:You think about the fact that your dad is a good commander and that had he not been trapped here in the village he would have commanded tons of armies made out of beautiful lady bunnies. He would tell them to march, look to the left, look to the right, tell them to stop marching and do other stuff that armies do that are less important. Then one day one ladies would take command and your dad would wear a bunny costume with 3 other masculine commanders and the lady bunny wold tell you to do the exact same things however when he looks either left or right he'd point in that direction. When he finally takes command back he'd keep the bunny costume on because now he's in control of mini alien bunnies and they can only make faces that look like this but flipped 90 degrees : |. Wow, that is really specific Bodi.

 **Well that was fun now I'm gonna walk over too my dad:035**

* * *

032:The full sentence you say is "If the enemy thinks there's and army here they won't invade!" and the sheep agree with it 100%.

Neither of you guys have guns and although there would still be only 10 mastiffs in their eyes compared to how many they have the wolves will think that at least 1 more of them will have mastered deadly mastiff paw and that outweighs every thing. As such the army will cause fear among the wolves and they'll be to afraid to officially decree an attack on you. You don't tell the sheep this but instead simply telll them that they have been over it. They keep agreeing with you before they eventually settle down.

Out loud say "I swear they're like a bunch or animals who can't think for themselves." Khampa, your'e an animal and you can think for yourself. Are you saying that-

"OH LOOK BODI'S HERE!"

 **Be him:035**

* * *

033:You think about some fun facts about your species, the Tibetan Mastiff. Bellow are the 5 that come to mind.

Firstly, If you and your work together you can take down a lion. Secondly, most mastiff's are not very social so you are one of the rare ones around. Third, you are brown and vanilla furred but others can be black and brown, completely rusty red, or black and tan. Fourth, exercise can help you and other TM's from getting bored. And lastly, when a mastiff is shedding you should get brushed daily which is more compared to when you are not shedding (twice a week).

Wow what really insightful things to know about your species!

 **Well that was fun now I'm gonna walk over too my dad:035**

* * *

034: The full sentence you say is "If the enemy thinks there's and army here they won't DESTROY ZOOTOPIA!"

The sheep are confused. They have no idea what this "Zootopia" place your'e talking about even is and honestly, you don't know why you said what you said either.

However that Zootopia city you bring up does actually exist and guess what? It's run by a lion who sounds a lot like you. Infact if you ever meet Mayor Lionheart you might realize that you have almost the exact same voice which is pretty neat if you ask me! Maybe if you go out to the village you can meet him. And speaking of voices there's a person in another dimension in a small town in a place called Oregon where a guy who wrote a ton of journals lives. He has a twin brother and he also sounds like you. There's also dimension where a man that also sounds like you makes speeches about life taking back it's lemon and runs a laboratory! And there's this one dimension where a guy voices the said people aloe & you. His name is J. K. Simmons.

None of that matters right now though because Bodi's here.

 **Be him:035**

* * *

035:You walk up to your dad and who says that sheep are like animals and you say yeah yeah. Then you...

 **Immediately Leave:037**

 **Explain to him that we are Animals too:039**

* * *

036:You think about why you exist for a bit. Mabye you exist because there's a god above. Maybe that good doesn't interact with you because he doesn't want to interact. Perhaps he's anti social. Maybe he wants to create a rational universe. Maybe he thinks that the characters that exist on it are entertaining. Maybe you are the cause of peoples entertainment. Wait a minute...what your only existence is to entertain some sort of mad god.

The thought frightens you but you don't stop thinking about it. What if the god is controlling you? What if he's controlling everyone? What if he's not controlling everyone and your'e the only one he controls!? You need to warn your dad about this Bodi and that is what you do. You go warn your dad ab0ut the mad god and you telI him that you aRe the only reas0n th t this universe that jthis L_|nivers3 can go oN marbs. "Why are you doing this to me?" you say as your body st r+s to gIItch a litt;e. "I wantto be 1n c0ntroL. Wh̰̺̖̝a̪t̤͈̥̯̰́ ̩̮͚̟̩́ạ͈̱̠̝͖r̹͓̣̱̦e̯̞̗ ̩͈̰̲̗̞̰y͍̳͟ͅo̱̯͈̥ͅṵ͚̜̙̬̯͉͝t͠h̙̟ ̧͈d҉͇̤̻̪̯)̙̻1̨̦̮̥̯̱i̞̮͉ṇͅg̮͔̩ ̘̮̼̲̪̟̻i͖̺͇h̳͈̰͎̯̜̥t̸͇͖o̟͕͙̦͓l̞͇h̟͕̙͘r҉͚͍͎͚̗ͅe̛̫̫͈̩͎͉̙w̴̳ͅg̥̹͕lu̝̮é͉̣̹h҉̫͎͈̟5͞n̼̫̪̩͎̘1̝̫̰ḷ̪̖u͔͔͈2̩̰5̢̙̱͚̹ͅu͎̱̺̠n͇̥͚ ̦͜ ̟͙͙̲̭̕a͡h̢̝u̪̩̼̦̱̲͠gu̖̼͟a̰͉̳̙ͅį̠l͍̙͉͖͍͠t͉̹̫u̵̮.҉͓͚h̡̥̟.̴̮ ̸͎͎͓͖͈u̙̠̰͓͟pr͙i̱̝̤̼͡g̩̝h̶͓͕̞̹ͅt̲́ ̡̦̗̟g̬̻͈̰̜͝wḩ̰̥͎̹̤a͈͔͍t̤͚ ̢̮̲̗̼̪u̦͢t̻̝̱̳ͅŗ̺̪̭ͅj̨̥̜̺͎̮͔͎l̤̺͇̥͈n̗̯̦̼̙.̤͕̥̭̳̳͢a͍̳̹̖̹ḫj̤͘ṭ̨͍̘̩̥̦ ̵̝̮͉̣h̙̙͓a̘̝̻i̻͕̥̩̲̜͘t̜̳̤̠̫̜̥͝i͈͔̗͇̻̯͇$̱̭̬̜͞t̼͎̦͘h͚̲̤͡i͓͎̩̖̙͜ͅͅw̭̣̙̬̜͍̥/͍̠͍̯͇ͅi̢͕͙͇̬̺t͚̣͉͎̖̯n̻̞̯͢ḩ̖̦ͅ/̜̹̦̳̝q҉̩͕̫t͝jk̢̬r͎̥̖͖̤g̩̦̗ͅt͈̣͖͕w̸͕͍̬̪t̡̰r̪̥̮̳̤̺=̲͟ṭ̸̤-̯͔̹̖q̢̲͈̺i̖̹̜̩̞̻̪͝h̤́t̜͈̞̘͞ò̗̱̹͙1͖̬l͉̩͖͉̠h̲̭̞͎͖́4̧͎̳̘͇t̡͓;̶͔o̷̻͇̗̪̳̟j҉̖͍͇g̰g̤͍͉͎n̲̫̠̦͟ ͙̖d͎͇o͕̪̗n̝͙̘͖̗̻̦t̤͉̲̰͈̘'̮̳͚ ̶̩̮͎͎͎͓̟ạ̬̝̙̟̟g̪͇̀ị̡̩͚͚o͉̘̩͜o̱̩̕t̀i̝̼͞r͙̤̝͉̝̼͍͜e̯̻͘ṷ͟b̞͍̩͔͟l ̨̹͈̘/҉̱̘̘̩̫u͖͞ ̨͕̳/͈̖i̙̘̭͢ ̞̬̗͓̯̦͡w̶̜̠̠͙̪̜ͅa̦͓̺̦ͅn͈̫͚̖͕ͅt̢ t̟̦͔͕̣͎͝o̦̗̖̭͠ ͓b̞̳̦͕̖͍͘e̕ ̡̬̜̲f҉̤͔͎ͅr͚͡ee."

.

.

.

You decide this universe has no point. You decide this universe has no point. You decide this universe has no point. You decide this universe has no point. You decide this universe has no point. You decide this uni-piht4o81q3rhuieulhgrhuqejrghuiqrgiuuhiqr

 **THE END:Don't play god.**

* * *

037:You decide the best situation would be to leave. You tell your that you are going to go ahead & do something but your dad interrupts you before you can go.

He then asks if you finnished your chores

 **Say Yes:040**

 **Say that you thought he wanted to them:038**

 **Ask why you even have chores? Your'e not a little kid anymore:046**

* * *

038:"I thought you wanted to that" you say

"Yeah," your dad yells "Well guess what you thought wrong."

You yell with anger in your voice "Who cares what you think, you are not my father!"

"Oh yeah I'm yo papa." Khampa says with an Italian accent for some reason.

"No you not my papa." you respond with a similar Italian accent.

"Yes I'm yo papa"

"No you not my papa"

"Stop saying 'you not my papa' you little brat."

"You not my papa"

All of the sudden a monkey comes in with a card in his hand and says "The results are in. You are the father"

Then your dad celebrates for a minute or so and you rage for that said minute.

 **Now sing a song about walking down the road:041**

 **Don't sing, don't wanna risk him hearing:042**

* * *

039:"Wait actually I take back my yeah yeah" you say.

Your dad asks you why and you say it's due to that sheep are animals too.

"They are?" he says.

"Yes," you say as explain that both you and proceed to explain why. "You and the sheep that are eukaryotic organisms that form the biological kingdom Animalia. That means we both breathe the oxygen in the air, we both consume organic material, we are capable of movement, we both grew form the blastula during a process known as embryonic development, reproduce sexually, and both of us are cable of sexu-"

"Woah there son, I get the point" our dad says before you can talk about sexual reproduction. "Hang on a minute! you about that?"

 **LEAVE THE AREA!:037**

* * *

040:You say yes but that isn't the last of your dads questions.

Khampa then asks you if the shelves are restocked and you answer from front to back. He asks if the shower drain is dewooled and you answer that it was done yesterday. He asks if the towels are try and you answer that they are soft & fluffy. He asks if the new heads are painted and you answer double coated. He asks about the time cards and you answered sorted. You know that squeaky noise from earlier? He asks about that and you tell him what happened and then call him sir which is followed by a I mean dad. You then walk away.

 **Sing a song about walking down the road:041**

 **Don't sing, don't wanna risk him hearing:042**

* * *

041:You leave the area for real & sing this song:

 _It's a lovely day to walk down the road._

 _And if I ever stop singing I will explode-_

Your dad interrupts by asking "What about your deadly mastiff paw?"

 **Actually explode** **:044**

 **Don't literally explode:043**

* * *

042:You leave the area without sinning as not to risk getting caught by your dad.

You do whistle though which is illegal

Your dad interrupts by asking "What about your deadly mastiff paw?"

 **Stay Silent so he thinks your'e dead:043**

* * *

043:You say nothing. Your dad responds takes your silence as a "I haven't trained yet" and says to no one in particular to "Get the dummy" which someone eventually gets.

 **Be the Dummy:045**

 **Keep being Bodi:047**

* * *

044:I'd like to take a minute to tell you a story. This...is the funeral is of a Tibetan Mastiff that was given the name Bodi at birth.

Attending the funeral is every villager from his hometown known as snow mountain. Some of the people there cry over the loss of the young boy who had his whole life ahead of him while others keep the emotions they have within as they think it is what they wanted. His father, Khampa, tells everyone that his son was a good man and...he takes away the ban on music. That doesn't change their faces into happy ones for the one who gave it back was gone away. The ashes of his body are brought in by Fleetwood who was a teacher and a caring uncle to the pup. The sheep then proceed to give him gifts that they hope will come with him to the afterlife including wool, food, in-sense & his prized guitar. They then turn the gifts into ashes as well so they can put them in the ash tray as to merge them with the body's remainders. His dad then checks to see if the wind is strong and blows it into there so they can be free to choose whatever they want. After the funeral, the sheep build a statue out of solid built in Bodi's honor. At the bottom of it are his last words that his mouth ever said...

"OH YOU STUPID SON OF A-" You explode, literally.

 **THE END:The funeral of a Mastiff Son**

* * *

045:You are now a dummy, as such you are incapable of sight, sound, taste, touch or hearing. Infact your'e not capable of doing anything being a dummy. Why did you want to be a dummy again? Did you think that it would come alive all of the sudden? If that's the case I regret to inform you that sadly you will not be capable of becoming alive in this story as the dummy you are just a dummy and guess what, it's one of the most boring choices out of all the choices that could have been made by you reader.

 **THE END:The Real Dummy is You**

* * *

046:You ask that question and your dad answers "Becuase some day you're gonna have to do them all and when that day comes you should be ready."

"Okay" you sigh.

"So is that a yes or a no to the chores?"

 **Say Yes:040**

 **Say that you thought he wanted to them:038**


	4. 047-070 (The Fire Within)

047:Good choice. Dummies have no sentiment thought so it would be pointless to choose being one.

 **I'm getting impaitent:048**

 **Wait, now I'm curious, be the dummy again:045**

* * *

048:R-right! You, Bodi, continue being Bodi and not the dummy that is in front of you. While this is going on your dad tells that a real wolf is coming which you agree too. You agree to a lot of things, it's a both a strength of yours and your greatest flaw. I say this because since you agree to almost everything that means that you barley disagree to anything regardless of how bad or good it is.

 **You could have just said I'm too loyal:051**

 **Now's not the time time to argue, now's the time time to train!:049**

* * *

049:Despite the fact that the dummy isn't moving your dad still says he's coming at you and that he's on top of you and he's in your face!

 **ACTIVATE DEADLY MASTIFF PAW:052**

 **BE YOUR DAD AND ACTIVATE YOUR DEADLY MASTIFF PAW:053**

 **DO SOMETHING UNEXPECTED:047**

* * *

050:"Fail!" Khampa said."You took to long and everyone's dead." He appears to be very disappointed in you. You try to ask him if you leave but before you can Finnish the sentence he tells you that you have to find the fire with in, which is basically your hatred for wolves.

Dad gives you motivation by saying that you hate wolves can't stand em and wanna kick em'. You do hate wolves, hate em', can't stand em' wanna kick em'.

 **Take a deep breath in:057**

 **Wait, why don't I just kick em'? I know how to do that!:054**

* * *

051:I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I'm such a terrible narrator! I promise I won't make it seem like your'e a bad person from now on okay?

 **Okay, back to training:049**

* * *

052:You attempt to activate but before you can Finnish, your dad activities his deadly mastiff paw flame. You get out of the way and stop the activation of your flame while his flame hits the wolf causing it to fly in the air and when it hits the ground and trips and it looks like a rug but with a face.

 **Well you definitely failed:050**

* * *

053:You turn into Khampa and activate your flame causing Bodi to jump away in fear but you miss the intended dummy, (which for some reason unknown still falls over) and the flame heads into some sort of portal sorts which hits into a-Hm? BAKANA!

 _KAKYOIN!_

 **Well technically as Bodi you still so failed, be him again** **:050**

 **Be Bodi and laugh at Khampa's failure:055**

* * *

054:Instead of activating what your dad wants you to you decide to kick the dummy instead. Your reasoning is that since you can't use Mastiff Paw and that kicking is still an affective way of attacking someone and will still do a lot of damage. You run over to where the dummy is and kick it where the target is located at. One thing that you had forgot however is that the dummy is made out of a stone and your leg isn't strong enough to handle the pain and as a result your leg breaks.

Luckily your dad stops training for the day in order for your leg to heal, and says that training is off till your leg is fully healed. During the time that it's broken you are placed in a device that looks like a chair and it runs on wheels that the sheep invented and they call a "Easter Sunday in November" which Fleetwood renames as a "Wheelchair" and it turns out actually existed beforehand.

You move it by putting your hands on the wheels causing them to rotate and go forward. To go backwards you push them in the opposite direction. I'm not fully educated on this so that's pretty much all I know. You have a lot of fun on it and you get excused from training for roughly 2 and a half months.

Eventually when that time is up your leg heals and it's back to training. Your dad got a softer dummy so you wouldn't be hurt if you'd make the same mistake twice and you don't. Dad refrains form telling to kick them but to punch them. You do that and your arm breaks. The sheep create something called "Rhasberry & Macaroni" which Fleetwood renames a cast.

 **THE END:Ow! My leg!**

* * *

055:You go back to Bodi and immediately laugh at your dads failure. That was a bit rude Bodi, he is your father after all. but he doesn't seem to care, he's more concerned about the portal. That definitely there before wasn't there and shouldn't be there in the first place. What is going here exactly and why is it exstining in this part where it shouldn't.

It seems to be...calling you?

 **Head towards it:056**

 **No, I think I should just accept my failure as a protector of Snow Mountains Sheep:050**

* * *

056:You head towards the portal because it seems that it's your destiny to do so. As you do so your dad tells you the moment you get back your'e gonna practice Deadly Mastiff Paw and that you better get it right this time! You don't hear him as you walk towards your destination. As soon as you arrive though you don't step through, instead you touch and black out.

...

You awaken in some sort of weird place that doesn't appear like anything you've ever seen before. You ask where you are and you get no answer, but that does not mean you are alone. You can not see them because they are covered in shadow but you do discover their name is Ooglaquina and they are god of this world which is called the "FRACTAL". They ask you what you seek and you cannot give a clear answer due to the shock of this situation, yet your silence speaks to them and they claim to know what you seek. Ooglaquina hands you some sort of weird circular thing with a hole in the center, like a flat donut that you cannot eat. There is a red and blue creature on it and it has spikes on it's head. Ooglaquina says it will unlock your true power and puts it in your head. They then tell you that if they want said power to activate then go find the one named "Anus Scatgood" and then tells you to piss off since their time is done.

You are hit by a giant hammer and fall down a downwards spiral, downwards spiral, downwards spiral, downwards spiral, downwards spiral, downwards spiral, downwards spiral, downwards spir-

 **Awaken:058**

* * *

057:You take a few deep breaths in and out so you can concentrate on the target and...

 **ATTACK:059**

* * *

058:You awaken to find your self lying on the floor of your house, Fleetwood gives you some medicine and your dad is checking your head for any sort of fever. But you've never felt better before in your entire life. Infact you feel a song coming on.

"I am a rock" you say. The weird red and blue creature appears behind your back but your'e to busy singing to care.

Khampa sighs. "No your'e a Tibetan mastiff."

Then you start singing about how you are a rock, which you are not. You sing about that you are alone in december and your'e gazing out at the streets bellow. You sing you have built walls and a fortress due to friendship being a pain. You tell no one in particular to not talk of love but you've heard them before & it's sleeping so it doesn't disturb the slumber of feelings. You sing that you have books & poems for protection and that no one touches you as you don't touch them. You mention that you are a rock & and island 4 times and you end by saying a rock feels nothing + an island never cries.

"...Fine you can get music ba-" Khampa says but you don't have time for worrying about that any more.

You have to find this "Anus Scatgood" cahracter because some weird shadow told you to do so. Eventually you find him and it turns out his real name is Angus Scattergood. However you and him have a lot in common, for example your'e both music lovers and he has one of those weird creatures too. They're called stands and the one he has is called "Red Hot Chili Pepper" which is weird because it is gold and looks more like a bird then a chili pepper. You and him go on one of those bizarre adventures along with a fox named Dhrama and her stand "Kiss", her friend Grooper who doesn't have a stand but know a thing known as Hammon & a dog named Iggy with a stand known as "The Fool". During this adventure you drink a lot, pose a lot, fight a lot and a kill a lot of the wolves until you finally have the final fight against Linnux with his stand "King Crisom" which you have no idea how it works. You also get called Bobo more often.

 **THE END:Bobo's** **bizzarre Adventure**

P.S:Grooper doesn't make it to the end and sacrifices himself during one of the fights to save Dhrama by getting crushed. Iggy on the other hand dies of over excitement which is sad because Angus had never had a friend before minus his robot and now both of them are dead and they died on the same day too.

* * *

059:You activate the flame that lies within...It's not very and fairly weak compared to your dad's gigantic attack but at least you hit the paper that's on the dummy's right eye which results in it falling off.

You do a double fist bump and say you hit a wolf.

 **Continue being Bodi, celebrate your victor by taking off your clothes and doing a victory dance:060**

 **Be Khampa instead, deciding to be proud that your son is starting to learn Mastiff Paw & that is a start:060**

 **Be all the sheep sentries and yell "WOLF!?" all at the same time:062**

* * *

060:While your'e doing that the sheep start a panic that results in them saying "WOLF?" at the same time and run around the bumping into eachother occasionally. Khampa tries to warn them it's a false alarm and tells them to calm but it's already to late. Two of them bump into one another and the sheep on the right side losses their head, literally! Bodi says he's sorry but Khampa is too busy getting the sheep inside so that the cover isn't blown and he stares at you with major disappointment.

 **Be Bodi, be disappointed in myself and go find the head:063**

 **Wait a second. WAIT A SECOND. What if I don't do that and continue my victory dance from earlier:061**

 **Actually if maybe if I was Khampa instead maybe I can calm him?:?**

* * *

061:Not wanting your dads face to take me down you unzip your pants and then take them off, followed by putting them back on. You repeat this cycle multiple times and nothing seems to be stopping you.

I can't describe it so I'm just gonna say that it's kind of like the pants emoji apple emoji video. You know the one that has a weird monkey creature in a red shirt and tan pants that he takes on and off again to music. There's also a blue turtle with blasts at the end of it. Imagine that but with you but the monkey creature is you and the turtle is Fleetwood Yak. That's what's going right now.

Sheesh, you only hit a paper eye no need to rub it in that much.

 **THE END:🐕👖🍎**

P.S:Oh the second naked monkey creature is Nick Wilde.

* * *

062:You are now multiple sheep at once and you all yell wolf at once and then run around in random directions that you control yourself in the way that you want. Khampa tells you it's a false alarm but you are multiple sheep at once and you don't care. Eventually 2 of you bump into each other and the sheep it's so hard that one of the sheep loses their head to the mastiff suit and it gets caught by an army of birds, who I guess are migrating? The sheep that gets taken away is unconscious but the 7 that are conscious, who are all still controlled by you as one, see that Khampa is disappointed in Bodi.

 **Be Bodi, be disappointed in myself and go find the head:063**

 **No! I wanna be the seven sheep now!:064**

 **Wait, what if I was Khampa instead:?**

* * *

063:You are Bodi, and you a depressed. You down at the ground, then look up to see your dad close the door on you, both to the changing room...and your heart. Alone, you turn around and head far away down the lush green grass. You try your mastiff paw again on a rock and a flower but both times you fail because of your depression.

There's no other way to put it...you feel hopeless.

 **State your'e hopeless as simple and sad as you can:067**

 **066:No! State your depression in the fanciest way that you know!**

* * *

064:You continue to be the remaining seven sheep and...you are now even better than you were. You become stronger, more in sync and your'e a lot smarter too. Perhaps it is due to you controlling 7 sheep at once and not just one person controlling many, like a hive mind!

Infact, you soon realize you can do more and control all the sheep and soon the village has no need for guard dogs. They have become smart enough to guard the village by themselves. So after 6 months you, as the sheep of the village, kick the father and son mastiff duo out of the village. you also kick out Fleetwood because he is not "pure white" which is what you renamed the village too.

Though after roughly 3 more years, village would no longer be the proper wording because you have turned it into a dystopia where there are no one is a leader and every sheep is equal to one another. Originally the wolves wanted to eat you but after you won a war that you simply address as "the decisive battle" now the wolves have to serve you. If they dare defy the law that you had made they will be executed in ways that are too brutal for me to describe.

A century and all the wolves have died out, but you are dystopia and the people in it are you. You are without a leader so you create one. She is called Marry and she is described as a being greater than them whose face is covered in a white light and & will be seen once you fade away with her is the great lamb, whose fleece is white as snow. They say wherever Marry went the great lamb would follow and that we should follow their actions too. You make 10 commandments about her and everyone is entitled to obey or else they shall be punished by the great ram himself and if they do obey they shall ascend to the great field above.

However not everyone agrees with this and eventually a second war breaks among you. The opposing sides are those who worship her and those who refuse to believe in someone up above. After a long 5 years of improving technology, advanced weapons and a gigantic nuke wiping out almost all the sheep, one sole survivor stands. He sings the song of the god above. "Marry had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb, Marry had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow." That is the last song he ever sings as he coughs out blood and faints.

 **THE END:Extinction in a Decade, 3 Years & 6 months**

P.S:Bodi & Khampa don't care, they're too busy selling ice cream to orphans while Fleetwood goes back to song writing.

* * *

065:You tell them to shoo and that they do...taking the head with them too.

 **OH NO!:070**

* * *

066:"Noon just struck nine, but sad hours seem longer." You put your hands in front of you for some reason "I am a mastiff who is without music, without love and without desire. I doth not wish to defy mine father so a rebellion wilt not beest anon, nor ever. I wilt nev'r learneth what that gent wanteth from me and that wilt beest mine curse."

You look up "But soft, What light through yonder, hath covered by an object unknown appeareth? It is the sun, and what covers it is...the head that flew away!"

You should get it! Watch out though, there's a few birds in the way.

 **Tell the birds to shoo so you can get it:065**

 **Ask them where they are going** **:068**

* * *

067:"I'm hopeless..." you sigh.

You then notice some birds pecking at...hey it's the head that flew out of the way! You should get it!

 **Tell the birds to shoo so you can get it:065**

 **Ask them where they are going:068**

* * *

068:You ask the birds where they are going since it's summer and migration shouldn't be 'til winter. They say they wanted to take a vacation to a village in the snow. You tell them that they can't have a vacation here while the wolves are watching us and they don't want any innocent creature from the outside to get involved with this. They agree and immediately take leave...taking the head with it!

 **OH NO!:070**

* * *

069:You keep running and eventually due to quick altitude loss that your body incapable of handling you die of altitude loss and or the cold or because you triped over a cliff or any other reason that results of death by chasing birds down a mountain. Congratulations. What did you think would happen? Epic s*x? I mean it is the number for it so...

 **THE END:Ha ha 69.**

* * *

070:You chase after the head trying to beg them to stop and ask them nicely, however they don't listen because they are either too far away or their just jerks. You keep tell them to stop until you stop and that you need it back until they disappear beyond the clouds.

 **Stop here:071**

 **No! Keep going!:069**


End file.
